Spac0
Spac0 is a Sega Genesis exclusive video game released on May 19, 2005 developed by Nanotech Software, & published by Conspiracy Entertainment exclusively in North America. Gameplay Button layout: The game is a Space Harrier like game in perspective, but it differentiates in gameplay. The A button uses a special attack that is equipped in the item screen. The B button uses a secondary weapon for additional firing, & the C button uses the main weapon of choice from the weapon selection screen. The start button brings up the item screen, & you can press B to switch to the weapon screen. The X button switches between the two screens of gameplay. The Y button is used for grabbing onto objects, & going the direction you want to go to. The Z button brings out a map for you to see where you are on that level, your objective in that level, how many enemies you have killed, & the controls. Pressing B & C at the same time will shoot out a combination between the secondary, & main weapons. Pressing B & Y at the same time will have you do a spin which is useful for going through tight spaces that aren't 100% horizontal. Holding A & C at the same time will make your ship move faster. Gameplay: After you press start, you go into the level section screen where you choose which level you want to go to first, with the exception of the final level. Each level has an objective to do, like for example, Sulfur Valley's level is where you need to find the paper with the hidden code to activate a bomb, & destroy it. Pressing C will put you in the level you chose while B gives you information about the level itself. In total, there are 11 levels, each typically taking at least 12 minutes. The actual gameplay itself is more strategic than your regular shooter as while you do have enemies to shoot down, there's more to it than just that. There are two screens during gameplay, the first being where you shoot enemies, find items, do spins, & going places, & the second being where you connect several items you found in order to build something the levels have. There are also portals around the levels which take you to different places around them. These can be useful to find stuff you need, & some can take you to bonus levels. You also collect coins from enemies which can be used to buy upgrades, weapons, & items to use. Shops aren't abundant however. There are checkpoints throughout the levels which are useful for when you die in a certain tricky spot. There are also hidden orbs which grant you invicibility for a short while. When you shoot one of those orbs, its insides can also be used as a weapon. Weapons: Zanger-X: Your standard weapon you come pack with. The name is a reference to the Sega Genesis game Ranger-X. Blastix: A double-shoot weapon that aims upwards. Turbo Storm: A double-shot that aims downwards Flaming Days: A double-shot that aims horizontally WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Conspiracy Entertainment Category:Sega Genesis games Category:2000s Category:2005 Category:North America exclusive games Category:Nanotech Software Category:Works In Progress